Emily Miller (The Wrong Tutor)
Emily Miller (Ivy Matheson) is the main villainess from the 2019 Lifetime film, The Wrong Tutor (airdate July 26, 2019). Backstory Emily's backstory revealed that she lost her father in a car accident at an early age, and she lived with her mother until she ran off with a soccer player. She had been living with her grandmother since then, but she had also developed an obsession with soccer players, beginning with dating Rob O'Shea, a player at her high school at the time, St. Peter's. As time progressed, Emily became obsessive towards Rob, who ended things as a result, with Emily becoming violent and stalking him after the relationshp ended. Events In the film's events, Emily had transferred to another high school, Clearbrook, and she was shown in the film's opening scenes watching Eric, one of the school's soccer players (as well as one of the main protagonists). She introduced herself to Eric after arriving to one of his classes, and she became his tutor in calculus, which Eric was struggling in. Her infatuation with Eric was shown afterwards their first meeting late one night, when she carved her an Eric's names on one of the trees. All the while, Emily charmed herself while meeting Eric's girlfriend Jess (the other main protagonist), but later in the film, Emily flirted with Eric at a party hosted by Tyler, one of Eric's friends, which led to the two of them kissing, though Eric backed away afterwards. Seeing Jess as an obstacle in her goal, Emily remembered Jess mentioning her allergy to bee stings and used it in her plan to eliminate her perceived rival. The psychotic villainess placed a batch of wasps inside Jess' car, with the wasps stinging Jess once she entered, resulting in her hospitalization. Emily appeared at the hospital and visited afterwards, which drew bewilderment from Eric, who noticed Emily mentioning that Jess was attacked by wasps--a detail that wasn't widely known at the time. Eric pointed this out to Emily when she appeared at his home and charmed his mother, Carol, after which he accused Emily of attempting to kill Jess. In response, Emily informed Eric that he discarded her after they kissed, yet she still gave up everything for him and expected appreciation. However, Eric, having seen Emily's deranged demeanor, responded by ending their tutoring sessions permanently. Emily left, but not before taking Eric's key, which she used to sneak back into the house and plant drugs inside. She returned again and removed her clothes before laying next to Eric, who was shocked by her appearance. The villainess stated to Eric that they were meant to be together, adding that even Carol loves her, only for Eric to eject Emily and demand his key back. Afterwards, however, the evil Emily falsely accused Eric of sexual harassment, and later phoned Carol with the claim that both Eric and Jess were using drugs, with the pills she planted being portrayed as evidence. Climax Eric and Jess' quest to take down Emily led to them learning about her past with Rob, after which Jess went to St. Peter's and met with Rob. It was there that Rob revealed his past with Emily, who tracked Jess to the school and listened in on their conversation, and afterwards, Emily sent a text to Rob posing as Jess, asking them to meet. Rob was dismayed to see Emily instead of Jess, with the villainess later demanding to know what Rob had informed Jess about their past. Emily claimed that Rob enjoyed their time together, but after Rob stated that he didn't tell Jess much, the deranged psychopath took out a knife and stabbed him to death. Later on in the film's climax, Eric and Jess learned about Rob's murder and went to her grandmother's home to find out more answers. However, the pair was followed by Emily, who had her knife in hand and lashed out at both protagonists; Eric for denying Emily's affections and (in her mind) abandoning her like her mother did, and Jess for being an obstacle. The villainess made threats to both of them, stating that she would continue to stalk them, even when they feel a sense of safety, before she ran out of the house. The film's final scenes showed Emily at a new school under the name Jordyn, while also having her sights set on another victim. An extended ending to the film (aired on December 27, 2019 as The Wrong Tutor: After School) showed Jordyn introducing herself to Blake, who was shown practicing on the tennis court, and offering to be his tutor and helping him with calculus, giving the suggestion that Blake would be her next target. Gallery Emily Miller 2.jpg Emily Miller 3.jpg Emily Miller 4.jpg Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Delusional Category:Femme Fatale Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hero's Lover Category:Hooded Disguise Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Murderer Category:Psychotic Category:Stalker Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Karma Houdini